


Shooter

by inuverse



Series: Die frühen Jahre [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1986, Deutsch | German, Ficlet, Gen, Oneshot, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: Die Waffe in Deans Hand fühlte sich unendlich schwer an, aber er musste es schaffen. Nicht für sich selbst, sondern für Dad!





	Shooter

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene und keine Verletzung von Urheber- und Markenrechten beabsichtige. 
> 
> **A/N:** Prompt: shoot to thrill

_**1986, Somewhere, Nowhere** _

»Noch ein Schuss, Junge!«

Dean konnte die Aufregung in der Stimme seines Vaters hören, obwohl der sich alle Mühe gab, sie zu verbergen. Im Augenwinkel sah Dean dessen Hände unruhig zappeln.

Deans Herz raste in seinem Brustkorb, donnerte gegen seine Rippen, als wollte es sogleich aus ihm herausspringen.

Er musste es schaffen!

»Nur noch ein Schuss, Dean!«

Die Waffe in Deans Hand fühlte sich schwer an. Unendlich schwer. Er zwang sich, nicht zu zittern, konzentrierte sich. Alles hing von ihm ab. Von diesem einen Schuss. Er musste es schaffen.

Nicht für sich, sondern für Dad!

Dean schloss ein Auge und zielte mit dem anderen. Kimme und Korn. Er stabilisierte seine rechte Hand, in der er die Pistole hielt, mit der Linken, so wie Dad es ihm gezeigt hatte. Er atmete tief ein und dann aus, bis der letzte Rest Luft aus seinen Lungen entwichen war und wartete den Moment zwischen zwei Herzschlägen ab.

»Los, Dean!«

Dann drückte er den Abzug.

Die Patrone schnellte mit einem Ohrenbetäubend lauten Knall, der im Canyon widerhallte, aus dem Lauf. Sie traf ihr Ziel und ließ damit die sechste leere Bierflasche zerbersten.

»Wuuhu!«, hörte Dean seinen Vater keine Sekunde später laut jubeln. Er hatte einen kleinen Luftsprung gemacht und die Faust dabei der unerbittlichen Sonne, die von einem wolkenlosen Himmel auf sie nieder brannte, entgegen gereckt.

»Das erste Mal eine Pistole in der Hand und von sechs Versuchen gleich sechs Volltreffer«, sagte er schließlich und lächelte breit, während er Dean mit den Fingern durch das kurze Haar wuschelte und ihn dann hoch hob. Dean sah sich selbst in den Augen seines Vaters gespiegelt. Sah dessen Lächeln und sein eigenes.

Sechs Versuche. Sechs Volltreffer. Sechs Mal hatte sein Vater gelächelt.

Das erste Mal, dass sein Vater lächelte, wie früher, voller Freude. Das erste Mal, seit damals, dass Dean nur sich in den Augen seines Vaters sehen konnte. Dean hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Und allein deshalb tat seine Hand von dem Rückstoß der Waffe gar nicht mehr so weh.

»Okay, _Shooter_. Genug für heute«, sagte John Winchester schließlich und setzte Dean wieder auf dem Boden ab. Er lächelte noch immer, während er mit Dean zusammen zum Impala zurückging, vor dem Sam während der Schießübung mit seinen Spielzeugen gespielt hatte. John hatte beschlossen, dass Sam nicht mehr allein im Impala spielen durfte, seit der die Lüftungsschlitze im Wagen für den perfekten Aufbewahrungsort für seine Legosteine gehalten hatte.

»Hey, Dean, worauf hättest du jetzt Lust?«, fragte John, während er eine Autotür öffnete. Er lächelte noch immer.  

»Kuchen!«, erklärte Dean. Kuchen würde den Tag perfekt machen. »Am liebsten Apfelkuchen!«


End file.
